


Wheel

by MrSkull



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will做了個夢。他有點分不清夢境和現實。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> *Written in Chinese.  
> 血腥情節有，請注意閱讀。

Will感覺自己又在夢裏。  
或者是又墜入他的「移情」中。

那隻雄鹿就立在面前，高高揚起牠粗壯的犄角。  
而後耳邊突然揚起稍顯尖銳的小提琴獨奏的聲響。  
他回過頭，Dr.Lecter就坐在燭光的對面，優雅而靈活地用刀切下一小塊玫紅色的肉送進嘴裏。  
Will低頭看了眼短褲上鋪著白潔的餐布，抬眼注視面前煎得酥香的肉扒。  
他知道自己在做夢，畢竟沒有人會穿著棉汗衫和短褲坐在Dr.Lecter的餐桌前。  
這讓他回想起來那頓簡単而美味的早餐，Will執起了放在手旁的刀叉。  
他將刀刃抵在肉塊邊沿細細用力，看著烹製得恰到好處的外層在銳利下綻開。  
露出裏面帶著熱氣的鮮嫩。

雄鹿突然向Dr.Lecter走近。  
伴隨提琴音如惶恐拉鋸著他的神經，醫生蒼白依舊的指尖投向他面前的高腳杯。  
Will遲疑地伸出手，舉起那裝著暗紅液體的玻璃器皿。  
Dr.Lecter投來了讚賞般的目光，鼓勵他將液體送到嘴邊，黏膩混合著腥味隨著傾斜的角度攪動著Will的胃口。  
Will嘗到了口中的腥甜，濃稠且溫熱，帶著辛辣浸滿了口腔和鼻息。  
雄鹿突然垂下了雙角，那沉重的自保武器無力地搭在Dr.Lecter肩上。  
醫生冰冷地扯起了唇角，舉杯向Will致意後也微仰頭啜了口。

雄鹿又站直，恢復此前昂頭的姿勢。  
牠脖下缺失兩塊胸前肉的地方正靜靜地任由腥紅緩慢滴下。  
帶著與杯中無二的溫熱。

Will掙扎著從汗濕中醒來。  
一股帶著青味的辛辣從何處飄來，讓他不由抬起上半身尋覓。  
Dr.Lecter的視線從手中的筆記中移開，像蛇一般攀到Will的臉上。  
微涼而滑膩，Will不禁伸手去抹，只有噩夢遺留的冷汗讓自己寒毛直立。  
他正在診查室的躺椅上，鐵灰色的西裝搭在身上，格子襯衫貼膚。  
Will想開口詢問那股辛辣的來源，卻又因為醫生冰冷的眼眸而噤聲。  
仿佛他的話語會停止時間的行走，或是打破對方難得的興致。

Will眨著眼避開Dr.Lecter的目光。  
他慣性地抿緊唇吞下渾濁不明的情緒，想要揮去夢中殘存的念想。  
Hannibal不會首先發言，醫生對Will從來都不使用一問一答的方式交流。  
他総是等待Will自行傾吐，仿佛耐心極足的獵手，候著獵物一步步自發地踏向水邊。  
甚至邁進泥沼。  
山羊，水牛。甚或雄鹿。

Will因為自己的想法而戰慄。

然後Hannibal會張開他有力的長吻，迅猛地咬住牠的頸脖。  
在獵物褪盡餘溫前，用鋒利的刀尖埋入柔軟的皮膚下，用晶瑩的器皿盛起流淌的鮮紅。

Will撥開西裝想要起身，那陣辛辣再次撲來。  
他伸手揪起黏在胸前的衣襟，卻抓了一手心的濕熱。  
Hannibal放下筆記邁開長腿，把自身的投影移向Will的上頭。  
醫生從口袋摸出手術刀，半跪下仰視處於失控邊沿的Will。  
襯衫的衣襟被手術刀挑開，露出了裏面被挖去一片的胸口。  
Hannibal用指尖輕蹭邊沿的血流，送進嘴裏發出了吮食的聲響。  
Will聞到那股辛辣正是從自己被剖開的地方蔓延出來，可除了疑惑他並沒感到恐懼。  
醫生緩慢地用手指握緊Will的心臟，身體的靠近讓Will聽見他因為興奮而大力鼓動的心跳。

Will猛地坐起來。  
他顫抖著伸手去摸床邊矮櫃上的眼鏡。  
那些毛茸茸的大狗小狗正蜷著四肢在地上沉睡，就像沒有誰的恐懼會感染到牠們。  
Will摘下眼鏡揉了揉眼，重新適應室內昏暗的光線。

而角落中靜靜坐在沙發上的人正為此而不禁漾出難察覺的笑意。

[Fin.]

[番外]

肉扒是對Will的特別奉獻。

Hannibal從暗處的沙發中起身，暗紋格子三件套依舊平整地貼服在他身上。  
他更喜歡內臟，健康的、未受污染的內臟。  
更依賴香料去祛除腥味，靠主廚的經驗調整火候。  
便更能體現處理者嫺熟的手藝，滿足對技巧的炫耀和主宰的控制欲。

Hannibal等待著Will將眼鏡架回去，途中收起了自己的笑意。  
Will是個值得為他破例的存在，這一切的包容和安撫都是為了更好地品嘗。  
他就像稀世的食材一樣被靜靜地栽培在醫生精心鋪設的養分中。  
他的孤獨與不安正不自覺地汲取著Hannibal故意散發的穩定感。  
這個站在他收養的一群狗中央的，比起威嚴更顯森冷的人，依舊掛著面具般一成不變的平靜。  
Hannibal更喜歡Will現在的味道。  
洗褪毫無錦上添花之用的須後水，只有他在噩夢中浸濕的餘悸的味道。

讓人燃起深沉的慾望。

醫生不知道自己是想留著他，還是更想吃掉他。  
挖走他的心臟。然後將他的胸口仔細縫合，他的軀體應該完好地保存在收藏室裏。  
作為最美好的獵物展示在最顯眼的位置，還是站在身邊一同巡視自己的藏品？  
醫生忍不住伸出舌尖搔刮下唇，仿佛已經嘗到了Will散發在空氣中的味道。

Will感覺到了饑餓。  
可是那並不來自自身，在不穩的睡眠和驚栗的消耗下得到的是胃口盡失。  
他又想起醫生送來的那頓早餐，鮮熱的、香甜的味道抹去了前夜的惶恐。  
只有在最熟悉的地方，使用熟悉的餐具他才能喚起食欲。  
可現在他餓了，套著合身的西服站在狗堆中看著立在面前穿著棉汗衫和短褲的「自己」。  
甚至聽到了血液在靜脈中流動的聲音，和心中逐漸亢奮的怦動。

他開始走過去，腳步一點都不焦急。  
他是如此能忍耐，完完全全遮掩住內心的渴求。  
他要求從誘捕到品嘗的整個過程都是完美受控於己。  
Will已經走到了「自己」面前。

他不應該在這種時候陷入「移情」。  
Hannibal正伸出右手抓起他的左腕，那離心臟更近的一邊。  
醫生微冷的唇貼在皺褶的橫紋上，濕熱的舌尖從中探出伏在脈搏處。  
Will忍不住顫抖起來，興奮和恐懼一同籠罩了他。  
他側寫了獵手的同時又充當了獵物的角色，沒有誰能讓他在移情中並行體驗到快感和驚惶。  
Hannibal用尖利的牙磨蹭腕上的皮膚。  
Will想替他用力咬下去，更想替自己縮回被佔據的手。  
前所未有的複雜和困惑充盈了他，難以描述的感覺填滿了他的胸口。

Will知道這正是Hannibal想要的。  
他不由自主地把自己靠過去，空閒的手掌置於Hannibal胸膛。  
平整地攤放在鼓動的位置，感受這份由自己賦予的快意。  
Hannibal將藏在口袋裏的手術刀遞給Will，他抓起Will的手往胸口靠近。  
刀尖抵上馬甲的暗紋，順著力道埋了下去。  
然後Will感覺自己的胸口一涼，低頭看到自己毫無理由地開始淌血。

疼痛迅速蔓延，如嫣紅浸染他的汗衫一般擴散開來。  
Will張口想要呐喊，可是他聽不見自己的聲音。  
他開始猛烈掙扎，甩開Hannibal緊握的手掌，企圖驅趕對方。  
可是醫生只默默站在面前，握緊手術刀讓尖端更深入肌理，刺穿肺部抵向心包膜。

Will倒吸著氣從躺椅上彈起，正對上Hannibal波瀾不驚的雙眼。

[番外Fin.]


End file.
